Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by mylove2laugh
Summary: Millie Tracy is falling in love, that is if her overprotective brothers and father will let her. This is just a preview. I will continue if people review.
1. Chapter 1

Millie Tracy admits she has never believed in love. So when her father, Jeff Tracy, asked her to meet with the son of a business partner, she thought nothing of it. But the more time she spent with the boy, the more and more she fell. Millie's heart skipped a beat every time she saw him. When the boy, Charlie, told Millie he was also falling for her and kissed her, she knew she had found her first love. But there was only one problem. The more time Millie spent with Charlie, the less time she spent with her brothers.

Alan had to admit that he never pictured his life without his big sister. Ever since their mother had died, Alan always depended on Millie. Alan, Gordon, and Millie were very close. When they got together, it was very dangerous for their over siblings. Now that Millie was spending her time with Charlie, it was different. Gordon felt it too. Something was different. How could Millie, their, Millie just blow off her brothers to spend time with some boy? When Millie started bailing on their usual schemes, he thought nothing of it. Then when Alan said Millie blew him of as well. He knew for sure something was different.

Gordon and Alan went to the mainland to have a talk with their big sister. When she wasn't at her apartment they went to the local park. Then they saw it. Their sister was with a boy.

_**Gordon: I can see what's happening...  
Alan: What?  
Gordon: And they don't have a clue,  
Alan: Who?  
Gordon: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line... our trios down to two  
Alan: Oh  
Gordon: The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere, disasters in the air...  
**_

_**Can you feel the love tonight... **_

_**The peace that evening brings. **_

_**The world for once, in perfect harmony **_

_**with all its living things.  
**_  
Charlie surprised Millie earlier that day with a picnic. On their date they had decided to tell their families about their relationship. Charlie was pretty confident his family would take it well. Millie on the other hand was not so sure. She did after all have five protective brothers and one overly protective father. It was now night time and the couple was taking a walk in the park. They were unaware that two curious boys were following them.

"I just don't know how they'll take it." said Millie.

"It will be fine," said Charlie, "I'll be with you the whole time. Plus I think your father likes me."

"He likes you because he thinks we're just friends," said Millie "once he finds out you're my boyfriend... I just don't know." she looks down.

"Hey, look at me" he says while cupping her face. When she looks up and their eyes meet, Millie felt like the world was perfect.

_**So many things to tell her  
but how to make her see.  
The truth about my past...Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me...  
**_  
Charlie would give anything to stay like this. He knew that Millie would never forgive him for what he did. But he promised his father. Falling for her was not part of the deal. He was only supposed to be friends with her. He never expected it would turn out this way.

Charlie's dad and Jeff Tracy had been close friends for a long time. So when Jeff mentioned that his daughter was having trouble making friends, Charlie's father said he had a son about Millie's age that would be her friend. At first Charlie was against his plan but his father pressured him into it. So Charlie agreed to meet Jeff Tracy.

_Flashback _

_"So you want me to get to know your daughter and become friends with her?" asked Charlie._

"Yes." Jeff simply answered. "My daughter is very shy and has trouble making friends. I think this will be good for her."

"And what if she finds out about your plan?" asked Charlie

" She will understand that I only do what is best for her." said Jeff as he hands Charlie a folder "Here is everything you need to know about my daughter"

Charlie couldn't believe that this so called father would just hand his daughter's personal information to him. He wanted to back out of the plan right there but he had promised his father. And when Charlie made a promise me kept it.

"One more thing" said Jeff as Charlie looked up at him. "Do not fall in love with my daughter or let her fall in love with you. Deal?"

Charlie looked at a picture of Millie on Jeff's desk and smiled.  
"Deal."

_**He's holding back, he's hiding  
but what I can't decide.  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
the king I see inside...  
**_  
As Millie looked into Charlie's eyes, she could see something different. His eyes were full of guilt. Millie began to notice lately that Charlie was acting strange. Almost as if he was hiding something from her.

_No!_ Millie thought. She can trust Charlie. There aren't many people Millie can trust but Charlie was someone she could trust.

Millie knew Charlie was destined for greatness, even if he couldn't see it himself. Charlie's father was very determined to have Charlie follow in his footsteps and take over the company. But Charlie was not interested in business. He thought of busyness as an excuse for someone to hurt another person. He hated the term "That's just business".

He wanted to help people and Millie shared his passion. Helping people made them feel a sense of accomplishment. Nothing meant more to Millie or Charlie than the smile or thank you from someone they had helped. The only thing Charlie was unaware of was that Millie's family was International Rescue better known as the Thunderbirds. It seemed helping people was part of the family.

Charlie's father disapproved of his son's dream. Sure, helping people was nice and all but it was no way to make a living. There was a program where 50 people were chosen to travel the world to build homes for the less fortunate and make small towns better. Millie and Charlie both applied to go on the year long program without their families knowing. Millie knew that Charlie was supposed to do something important with his life. Maybe his would be the first step on his journey.

_**Can you feel, the love tonight  
the peace the evening brings  
The world for once, in perfect harmony  
with all its living things  
**_  
_**Love is where they are...**_

"Can you promise me something?" said Charlie  
"What is it?" asked Millie  
"No matter what happens when we see your father, promise me... you'll still love me." said Charlie with sadness in his eyes.  
"I promise that I will love you... no matter what." answered Millie.

Charlie's eyes lit up a little bit just, hoping her words were true. But deep down, he knew that the visit with her father would change everything. He caught Millie by surprise and kissed her passionately. Both of them still unaware that they were still being followed.

_**Can you feel the love tonight  
You need'nt look too far  
Stealing through, the nights uncertainties  
Love is where they are...  
**_  
Alan and Gordon didn't know how to react to seeing their sister kissing someone. They were mad at Charlie for taking away their sister but they were also happy that their sister was so happy.

"What do we do?" asked Alan "Should we tell dad?"

Gordon hesitated before answering. "No. Its Millie's busyness. She'll tell dad when she's ready. But we are telling Virgil, Scott, and John."

"So, were not going to do anything?" asked Alan

"Not yet." answered Gordon. "Kind of looks like they're falling in love." As Millie and Charlie passed them without noticing the two youngest Tracys.

"Kind of seems like our sister grew up and forgot about us." Alan said sadly.

_**Alan: And if, she falls in love tonight… **_

_**It can be assumed…**_

_**Gordon: Her carefree days, with us are history… **_

_**Both: In short our sis… is doomed**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the _**Thunderbirds**_ or the song _**Can You Feel The Love Tonight**_. The song belongs to Disney. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, your reviews really helped me develop the storyline. Thanks especially to lrjuni92 and PuppyProngs who have this story under their favorites. Thanks especially to HeronRainwater and xxmadmooxx1995xx who put the story on their alert list. I will put the official first chapter up sometime next month. Thanks again to everyone that helped.


End file.
